


realization moment

by theowrites (princetheo)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: High School AU, M/M, but keith still has galra ears which means that like ..... he's a cryptid, keith: shut the fuck up lance, lance: to be (a furry) or not to be (a furry), that awkward moment when you realize you're a furry, this is just a 355 word shitpost im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princetheo/pseuds/theowrites
Summary: lance says he's not a furrykeith says he's not a furrybut if lance and keith both aren't furries, then who's piloting the (relation)ship ??





	

**lance mcklance** : i was in class and i realized

**sword boy** : realized what?

**sword boy** : you can't just start a sentence and not finish it

**lance mcklance** : Read 11:23 AM

**sword boy** : you just ,,,,, typed that oh my god

**lance mcklance** : anyway so the point is, you're a furry

**sword boy** : lance what the fuck

**sword boy** : how am i a furry?

**lance mcklance** : uhm,,,, fuzzy ears,,,,,,,,, duh

**sword boy** : ?? all galrans have fuzzy ears

**lance mcklance** : i guess that means all galrans are furries

**sword boy** : (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

**sword boy** added **hunk o' burnin love** and **pidgeon birb**  to the conversation

**sword boy** : lance called me a furry

**lance mcklance** : keith's a furry

**hunk o' burnin love** : explain

**lance mcklance** : fuzzy ears

**pidgeon birb** : but how does that make keith the furry

**lance mcklance** : because??? it does

**sword boy** : H O W

**pidgeon birb** : technically that would make lance the furry

**lance mcklance** : what the fuck pidge

**hunk o' burnin love** : oh my god

**sword boy** : yes

**pidgeon birb** : well i mean,, you are the one that's attracted to the fuzzy ears so

lance: pidge how could you

**sword boy** : i told you!!!!!

**lance mcklance** : remove your alternative facts™ from my life

**lance mcklance** : hunk!! you're on my side right???

**hunk o' burnin love** : uuuuuhhhhhhh

**hunk o' burnin love** has left the conversation

**sword boy** : ASDFGASFKLKSJF

**lance mcklance** : YOU CANT JUST LEAVE THE CONVERSATION TO AVOID A DECISION HUNK DAMNIT

**pidgeon birb** : actually i'm pretty sure that's exactly what they did

**sword boy** : toasted binch

**lance mcklance** : i can't believe you're ganging up on me

**lance mcklance** added **Space Daddy™** to the conversation

**lance mcklance** : shiroooo

**Space Daddy™** : why am i here

**lance mcklance** : keith and pidge called me a furry

**Space Daddy™** : that sounds like a you problem

**pidgeon birb** : oH MY GOD

**sword boy** : AAAAAAA

**lance mcklance** : you know what ,,,,

**lance mcklance** : i don't want to be in this TOXIC ENVIRONMENT anymore

**lance mcklance** : bye bitches,, see you never :)

**lance mcklance** has left the conversation

**hunk o' burnin love** has joined the conversation

**hunk o' burnin love** : well that went well

 

**Author's Note:**

> lance definitely made keith buy him flowers and apologize after this. he also had an existential crisis at 2 am the next day when he realized they were right
> 
> side note: i am not a writer and i blame voltron of color for this it's definitely anshu and dri's fault


End file.
